


Emo Kingdom

by wingedshadow



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon wears high heels, Crack Fic, Gerard is a princess, I wish I could say I was drunk when I wrote this, Kinda, M/M, my friend texted me saying she was bored so I wrote her this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedshadow/pseuds/wingedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a princess. </p><p>Mikey thinks he needs to socialise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Kingdom

once upon a time there was a princess named Gerard. princess Gerard had a little brother, prince Mikey. (or as gee called him, prince twat). Mikey had a friend, Pete, son of one of the kingdoms lords. princess Gerard liked to call Pete Lord Shithead. 

Princess gee didn't like people, you probably understand. so prince twat and Lord shithead one day decides they should set up a ball, to make the princess socialise. once it was all planned, prince twat barged into princess Gerard's room, telling him to dress up and get ready. the princess was confused, but did it nevertheless. prince twat then dragged his brother into the ballroom, where the guests where starting to arrive

(friend: did the princess have a sexy dress on?) the princess did indeed have a sexy dress on

anyways, in his annoyance, princess Gerard went straight to the alcohol. well, as straight as a gay guy could go, I guess. after downing a glass or two of whatever, princess Gerard felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. he turned around, ready to tell prince twat to "fuck off". however, what he was met with was a short boy, with a bright smile and ridiculous hair.  
the short boy, who introduced himself as Frank, stayed with the princess. they drank, laughed and even danced. well that is if stumbling around the floor counts as dancing. suddenly, Frank looked up, standing in a more serious pose. his eyes, framed with messy red eyeshadow looked deep into the princess' eyes. Princess Gerard swallowed (well not yet, that'd hopefully come later that night), preparing himself for what Frank would say. 

"thou look amazing in thee dress, but why has thou no boobs?"

princess Gerard tried his best, but ended up laughing like crazy. Frank, too, didn't manage to keep up the serious act. From the corner, prince twat, Lord shithead and Patrick (princess Gerard still needs a nickname for him) watches. well, watched. until prince twat and Patrick hear Lord shithead say "hey should we have a threesome?"  
neither of the shocked boys gets the opportunity to say nothing, before Mr. forehead appears with alcohol staining his, well, entire body and a full glass in his hand. "so it's the summer of 01 and mikey's like 'yo, wtf pete' and Patrick's all 'yo, WTF Pete' and then Pete goes 'hey seriously let's have a threesome!'" Mr forehead is gone when prince twat throws his remaining liquor in his face

suddenly, a loud scream and banging is heard from the ballroom and shit someone get help- wait nope, that's just josh and Tyler practising. false alarm. 

back to princess Gerard and Frank, who are still 'dancing', piss drunk. The princess has his arms around Frank's neck, which looks kind of stupid as Frank is shorter but oh well. who the hell cares, they're drunk. Somewhere else in the room, Ray and Joe are standing together, seeing how many things they can fit in their Afros, whilst Bob and Andy are discussing who can bang the hardest (drums, of course, what did you think?)

Mr. Forehead has somehow found a pair of high heels (well to be fair they look like a stripper has thrown them at him) whilst he is singing about missing Ryan Ross and being drunk. Prince Twat wonders if everyone but him and Patrick are high

princess Gerard and Frank are suddenly nowhere to be seen, and well, let's just say that whilst brendon is Mr. all forehead, Frank is Mr. all for head.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, my friend texted me saying she was bored, which ended in this terrible thing. I apologise for the cringey title but I couldn't come up with anything


End file.
